


Dreamcatcher

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, a well meaning gift, coma!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: It was the lack of noise in Jon’s room that threw him the most when he came to visit. There was no beeping, no sounds of machinery, no roommate watching television on the other side of the room. Even the bustle of the hospital proper was absent as soon as Martin shut the door behind him. The Archivist lay on his bed in a room that was quiet without managing to be at all peaceful.Martin visits Jon and brings him a gift.





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a throwback but has been kicking around in my head since the season 3 finale. Of course when I'm trying to work on something else this decides to line jump my other projects.

It was the lack of noise in Jon’s room that threw him the most when he came to visit. There was no beeping, no sounds of machinery, no roommate watching television on the other side of the room. Even the bustle of the hospital proper was absent as soon as Martin shut the door. The Archivist lay on his bed in a room that was quiet yet somehow not at all peaceful. 

The quiet reminded him of the unnatural stillness that followed him in the wake of his meeting with Mr. Lukas (“Please, Martin, call me Peter,” he insisted brightly.) Surely _ he _ couldn’t be visiting the Archivist too. Could he? Martin suppressed a shudder and clutched tighter to the box in his hands. 

“Hi, Jon, I- I brought you something.” Martin kept his voice soft, like he was afraid of disturbing a sleeping child. “I, um, I heard the tape Elias made before I-- before he was arrested. I was filing it away with the others and… Well I listened to it. 

“He said that... he said you were dreaming. Well nightmares really and I…” He looked down at the dark stained wood and chewed on his lip. “I thought that-- I brought something that might help.” 

The latch was reluctant to open but Carol had showed him the trick to it before letting him sign out the dreamcatcher. It wasn’t as large or ornate as the ones he’d seen in the British Museum but it was finely detailed. The small hoop was wrapped in leather cord dyed a green so dark it was almost as black as the feathers that hung from the bottom. Emerald threads wove the delicate netting and glass beads set at several junctures formed the shape of an eye suspended within the circle. 

“Normally we’re not allowed to take things from Artefact Storage but I told Carol I needed it to follow up on a statement and since it’s a low-risk categorized artefact she let me sign it out without Elias’s signature. Not that Elias can sign things right now and Mr. Lukas is--” He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. “I mean technically I _ am _ following up on a statement so if anybody asks I’m just doing my job.”

He hovered awkwardly over Jon’s body, not sure what to do before finally blurting, “I just-- I need you to be okay.” 

What else there was to say? There had been so much he’d left unsaid. He could spill it all now but what was the point. If there had ever been a window where Jon might have been the slightest bit receptive to-- 

Well it was certainly closed now and dwelling on it wasn’t going to help anyone. 

Martin carefully affixed the artifact above the Archivist’s bed. He looked down at Jon and saw lock of his grey streaked hair had fallen out of place. Resisting the urge to trail his fingers through it to brush it back into place, Martin swallowed around the lump in his throat and took a steadying breath.

”Sleep well, Jon.” 

\---

Martin found the dreamcatcher the next day on the far side of the bed in a pool of dark water and clotting blood. The feathers were singed, dried worm husks clogged the webbing, and every crevice was packed with dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it help? Did it make things worse? Is Carol in Artefact storage going to be *pissed* when she gets it back?
> 
> Feel free to yell at me, I deserve it


End file.
